Secret Santa 2 The sequel to secret santa!
by mileyrocks4
Summary: The sequel of secret santa 2, Ryan Hayworth completes Miley's Life, but breaks apart Hannah! How will Christmas end? Will the Grinch steal any one's heart this year?
1. Chapter 1

"Okay...See ya!" Miley said to Ryan Hayworth, her new boyfriend. 'This Christmas is going to be way better than last Christmas, when I kissed Zach Lumslay, the school rebell, eww! But it's almost the holidays! I should be excited, not thinking about the past!' Miley thought. "AHHHH! I'm late!" Miley screamed. She had been talking to Ryan on the phone for so long, she lost track of time! She had to put her green dress on, paint her nails, put make up on and put her Hannah Wig on, all for the Hannah Montana Christmas Block Party Bash! And boy was she late! The party started in 6 minutes!

"Jackson! Drive! Drive! I can't afford to be late for this party! You know how Traci is! If I don't show up, she'll text message so hard, her thumbs will break off, but even if that happens, she'll still text!" Miley argued. "I'm going as fast as I can! I can't pass the speed limit!" Jackson said. "Your driving 1 mile per hour! I don't think going abit faster will kill ya!" Miley yelled. Jackson heard on the news about some kid, his age, that was driving so fast, they had to take his car away. Sound bad? Well, to Jacskon, anyone touches this baby, he'll blubber like a baby beluga until he's 74! He didn't put up with that brat Rico so that he can buy his car, and then have it taken away! No way was that going to happen!

"I'm here!" Hannah yelled in the middle of the song Jingle Bell Rock. "Hannah..." What was that squealy voice? Traci! Of course! "Your late! Go up there, sing your Rockin Around The Christmas Tree! TTYL!" Traci squealed, and then walked away. "Oh right!" Miley said. She ran up on stage. What were the words though? Looks like she just had to wing it! Here she goes!

"La,la,la Rockin around the Christmas Tree at the christmas party hop!  
Mistletoe hung where you can see in... in"  
That's all Miley remembered!  
"I'm sorry y'all! I didn't reahearse! I've been really busy this past week! You know! Everyone always has something to do!" Miley grinned. Wow! This is just as bad as last year's Christmas "Hannah! I paid like, lot's of money for this stage, and this specially built microphone! Now either you sing or I'll get out my Z-phone!" Traci screamed. That's not good! Once she touches her cellphone, she HAS to text message! It's like a disease! "Fine! I think I remember anyway." Miley groaned. Wow, Ryan completes Miley's life, but breaks apart Hannah's life! But, at least she remembers most of the song anyway!

"Rockin' around the Christmas tree At the Christmas party hop.  
Mistletoe hung where you can see,  
Every couple tries to stop.  
Rockin' around the Christmas tree Let the Christmas spirit ring.  
Later we'll have some pumpkin pie And we'll do some caroling You will get a sentimental Feeling when you hear,  
Voices singing, "Let's be jolly,  
Deck the halls with boughs of holly"  
Rockin' around the Christmas tree,  
Have a happy holiday Everyone dancing merrily In the new old-fashioned waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!"

Wow! What a remarkable recovery! RYAN! She has a date with him at.  
NOW! "I have to go!" Miley yelled. "But Hannah, we didn't even do karoke! Stay!" Traci begged, getting out her Z-phone. She turned it on.  
"Oh no! Here come the rumors!" Miley whispered.  
Then, Miley remembered, she has a cell phone too! And Traci might text fast, but Miley types fast, and her cell phone comes in with a built-in key-board! "Perfect!" Miley said. She got out her cellphone. Jackson got in between them and said, "On your mark, get set...GOOOOOOOO!" Traci texted and Miley typed in a hurry.

'Hannah Montana like totally forgot the words to her own version of a song! like totally immature! what does she have? like another life? lol! send this to like everybody on your IM list! they'll totally want to hear this dish! and like omg...' And that's what Traci typed so far.

'Traci is totally self-centered! watch out for her! no offense to her though lol! if everybody gets this, her social life is gone! lol! well ttyl luv y'all bies:)' and Miley was done! But wait, so was Traci! Who will hit send first?  
(Clint Eastwood Music playing - doo doo doo doo doo, la,la,la! doo doo doo doo doo,la,la,laaaaaa)  
"SEND! I beat you Traci! I got you bad! You may have texting thumbs, but I have typing thumbs... WHAT!" Miley laughed. "NOOOOOOO! THERE GOES MY SOCIAL LIFE!" Traci whined. Is Hannah that mean?? NO! She didn't really send that! This year, The Grinch didn't steal Hannah's heart! She's got a big 'ol warm one!

Stay tuned for Chapter 2! 


	2. Chapter 2

"Ryan, I'm sorry!" Miley whined. "I don't know. You didn't even see the awsome dinner I set up for you!" Ryan said. At that moment, Miley kissed him, you know, just to butter him up! "Okay, I'll forgive you..." Ryan began. "For what?" Miley laughed. Ryan said "One more kiss! No! Wait! 3 more!" "3?!" Miley giggled. "Deal! 1!" And she kissed him. "2" and she kissed him "3!" Wait, that wasn't Miley! That was Robby Ray! "Hi umm.. sir!" Ryan said hoplessly. "Hi, I'm kissy face girl's father. And you are?" Robby asked. "This is Ryan dad. Trust me, he's way nicer than Jake ever was and ever will be!" Miley replied, trying to convince her dad. "Fine! Only because it's Christmas!" Robby said. Once Robby got out of the room, Miley gave Ryan one more very long kiss. "Get a room!" Jackson yelled, entering the house. "Why don't you go up to your's?!" Miley yelled. "No way! Forget it! Girl's Live beach volleyball is on! Like I'm gonna miss that!" Jackson whined. "Sorry Ryan! This is my stubborn brother JACKSON! Let's go up into my room." The minute they got to the stairs, Robby Ray showed up right there! "MAA!" He groaned. "Or not!" Miley whined back. "Let's go to the beach." Ryan said. "Oh, I can't! I promised I'd help set up for the snowball dance! I'm really sorry Ryan!" She kissed him and ran out of the house, to the school. Ryan stood there. Madder than ever.

Miley and Lilly were setting up with Ring--Ring Miley's cell phone rang. "It's a text from Ryan! Gotta see this!" Miley said, running into the room looking abit sad. "What?" Lilly asked. "RYAN! That's what! He broke up with me! Over text message! Just 3 days before the Christmas dance and 1 week before Christmas! That jerk!" Miley yelled. Looked scared. He didn't know how to deal with this! he just backed off! "Miley I'm sorry. Do you know why?" Lilly asked. "YEA! It's because I 'don't make time for him.'" Miley immitated Ryan's voice. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Ring--Ring Goes Miley's phone. "Yelloooo?!" Miley answers. "Hey Miley, sorry about yesterday." It was Ryan. Just what she needed! (Not!) "Ryan, leave me alone. I'm not in the mood to talk to a jerk that text messages break-up!" Miley exclaimed. "I said sorry! What more do you need? What more do I have to do?" Ryan begged. "Let's see, move to another state and lock yourself in your new room!" Miley joked. "Miles! Seriously!" "Okay, number 1, only my FRIENDS and FAMILY call me Miles. And second, I am serious!" And at that moment, Miley hung up. After that, she dialed Lilly's phone number. "Hello?" Lilly answered. "Hey Lilly, it's Miley. Want to do some early Christmas shopping?!" Miley asked. She hoped that early Christmas shopping would get herself over Ryan. "Sure! Meet you at the beach okay? My mom will drive us to the mall after." Lilly said. "Alright, bye!"

"MALL TO CLOSE IN 5 MINUTES" The announcer called. "Come on Miley! We have to go. The mall's closing in 5 minutes. I should be home by now. Everybody else left too! Only employes are here." Lilly begged. "Alright let's go." Miley moaned. "THANK YOU FOR YOUR PARTICIPATION IN WORKING TODAY. ALL EMPLOYES MAY GO HOME. INCLUDING ME!" The announcer called again. "Oh no! I need to be home!" Lilly was really worrying! They both ran up to the doors, they were locked. "Don't they do a check to make sure every customer left?" Miley rolled her eyes. At that moment, they knew.  
THEY WERE LOCKED IN! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 "Miley! We're locked in with no food or beds, and tonight we're decorating the Christmas tree!" Lilly worried. "No food? No beds?Lilly Please! We're in the mall! It's like 11:00 pm by now, let's go have some sushi!" "Isn't it stealing"  
"Not technacilly! I mean, we need food, right"  
"Fine, I guess we can have a little bit of fun"  
"That's the holiday spirit"  
"But wait, do you even know how to cook sushi"  
"Relax! I see my dad do it all the time! how hard can it be?"

And then they cooked, and ate a pretty good meal! Let's see:  
Hamburgers Sushi Chinese Noodles Honey Chicken 6 Different Pizza's Thaii Shall I go on?  
"Come on Miley, let's go into The sports variety store! I feel so fat"  
"Me too! I feel fatter than Uncle Earle running the 30 mile race after eating baked potatoes"  
Lilly just stared.  
"And it ain't a pretty sight!" Miley exclaimed.  
What a fun night! They got a great all-you-can-eat dinner, they went "kayking" (not really) and they tried old ladie's clothes on! Next, was make-up.  
"Miley, are you sure we should be unwrapping all the make-up"  
"Who said we were going to do that? We're trying on the testers! They have testers for everything"  
And that's what they did. They played at the arcade for a while, and went to make-a-moose! They stayed up until about 3:00 am running around, eating ice-cream and trying on such cute clothes! Then they went into the Home store, and went to sleep. Miley slept on this cute pink bed and Lilly slept in a boy's bed, with skater decorations everywhere!  
"LILLY"  
"What? It's 6:30"  
"Exactly! The mall opens at 9:00 am! We have to go eat breakfast"  
So, that's what they did. They went to the bed and breakfast mini-spa. But then, they heard a voice.  
"Alright sir, next stop, the bed and breakfast mini-spa"  
Oh no! It was the mall manager! What were they going to do?  
"HIDE!" Miley whispered.  
Watch out for Chapter 5! 


End file.
